


Magnus Bane, Paws-itively Purr-fect

by alexanderlightweight



Series: A Fur-midable Tail [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Puns, Because Alec is a Stray Cat, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Competency, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magnus calls Alec Kitten, Masturbation, Pet Names, Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sub Alec Lightwood, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: Five times Alec was turned on by Magnus' competency.Plus:Another two times because lets face it.  Alec is ALWAYS turned on by Magnus' competency.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: A Fur-midable Tail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572589
Comments: 18
Kudos: 405





	Magnus Bane, Paws-itively Purr-fect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Aria!!!! 💕
> 
> You wanted Alec acknowledging Magnus' competency and I don't even know how to explain this fic at this point but this is now just a 7 times Alec was turned on by Magnus' competency. It was supposed to be a 5x + 1 fic but oh well.
> 
> Thank you so much to [Saeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/pseuds/alxndrlightwoods) for being absolutely amazing and beta-ing AND coming up with the title and supporting my love for bad puns AND not helping me narrow down the scenes which is why this is 7 times (and also coming up with the series titles!!!!)
> 
> Also I'm claiming this as my free-space for Shadowhunter Bingo AND my free space is Pandemonium. So. Yeah. 
> 
> I may redo my summary tomorrow but right now, I have NO regrets. Except maybe that I need to wake up in a few hours.

1)

Alec licked his lips, metal gliding across his tongue and reminding him of his new piercing as he watched Magnus work. It was incredible to see him in action and even more so knowing how temperamental not only the potion he was making was, but also danger of the ingredients he was using. 

Alec had been there to see them harvested. Had watched with bated breath as Magnus spun magic into a web and lured the sulking vines from a tempestuous plant out. Thick thorns, longer and wider than Alec’s own fingers had glinted in the sun and Magnus had avoided them elegantly. Reaching fearlessly and expertly into the midst of the spines to extract the newly formed bud he needed for his work.

It had been a rich and lurid purple in his hand, like a freshly bloomed bruise and Alec bit his lip until he tasted blood to ease back his desire. It never got easier, watching Magnus work. Not when he was here on the roof, at ease and free with both his mark and his magic.

Large, glowing golden orbs seemed to always see Alec. He had the feeling that Magnus knew, when Alec shifted where he stood to casually readjust himself, that Magnus himself was the cause for his movement. That Alec needed a moment to catch his breath and taper down the longing that welled up inside of him. The desire he bore for Magnus that only grew stronger every time he saw the other man.

Now Alec watched as Magnus chuckled, deep in his own thoughts as he summoned a glass bottle to his hand and held it aloft. Bright red powder blazing like fire in the sunlight before he tipped it into the bowl. Smoke billowed from the white marble basin and Magnus caught it in his hand, swirling it to form the small figure of a cat that he sent to Alec with a wink. 

Alec swallowed back his desire and held out his hands, open palmed to receive the gift. The figure purred approvingly and pushed against his fingers, smoky fur brushing just barely there against his skin. Magnus’ careless mastery was no longer surprising, but it was always glorious to behold.

2)

Magnus hissed in impatience as his wards brushed against him, letting him know that Alec had accessed them. He sent a small flare of magic, knowing that Alec would feel it and barely held back a snarl as his magic returned, heavy with the feel of Alec being injured. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” he said to his guests and he let his tone brook no room for arguments. “I have a timely matter to attend to. I’ll trust you to mind your own business while I tend to mine.” He left without another word and quickly climbed the spiral staircase that opened to his roof.

Alec was stretched across the settee there, pallor sickly in the night light and Magnus crossed to side quickly, falling to his knees so that he could brush his fingers over Alec’s too-warm skin. 

“Oh Alexander” he said softly and sent magic into Alec, searching for signs of any injury he could heal. Alec grumbled, eyes opening and pupils flaring wide, color returning to his cheeks as his body welcomed Magnus’ magic gratefully. 

There wasn’t anything  _ technically _ wrong with him. Whatever had happened had been healed by an iratze but his core took greedily the magic offered to it and Magnus gave it freely, even when Alec mumbled and tried to pull away. 

“You have a meeting.” He accused tiredly but finally settled and gratefully pushed back into Magnus’ hand this time.

“Yes. And my guests can wait. Meanwhile my wards told me a stray cat had made his way to my roof. And I always have time for my pretty boy.” Magnus teased, just to see more color return to Alec’s complexion as pink flooded his cheeks. 

“Sorry. I wanted to see you. I thought I’d just take a nap until you were done. I know you had a long day with-“ here Alec broke off to yawn, “with all of your clients.”

“No apologies, sweetheart. And I will always have enough magic to spare for something as important as this.” Magnus let his glamour drop and was rewarded with Alec’s small gasp, the way his eyes fixated on Magnus’ real eyes and the sparks of magic that Magnus purposefully teased him with. 

“You’re amazing.” Alec confessed, not a hitch to his voice as he proclaimed what he considered to be the ultimate truth.

Magnus found himself ducking his head just a bit, his unoccupied hand coming up to fiddle with his ear cuff and he fought back the instinctual urge to push aside the praise with a quip. 

“Thank you, darling.” Magnus said instead, “for your faith and for rescuing me. I needed something of a break from that lot below or I would have done something regrettable.” He winked and Alec chuckled but he looked no less devout. 

“I’m always happy to help.” 

“I know you are.” Magnus ran his fingers from Alec’s brow to cup his cheek, wondering just how far he could take the caress when Alec turned his head, lips pressing to his fingertips. “Oh,” he breathed and couldn’t help the magic that leaped out, the magic that Alec accepted almost greedily, the tip of his tongue catching the blue, metal cool against his skin. “Enjoying that?” He meant it as a tease but it came out more vulnerable than he’d intended and Alec must have caught it because he pulled back with a soft, fluttering kiss to Magnus’ fingertips. 

“Tasting you? Your power? How could I not?” Alec asked in return, crooked grin spreading across his face before he turned and pressed one more kiss to Magnus’ palm, “Your magic is incredible Magnus. But that’s only because it’s  _ your  _ magic.” 

“You are temptation incarnate Alexander.” Magnus murmured and he brushed his thumb over Alec’s lip wistfully. 

“Go do your job, High Warlock.” Alec teased him and his title in Alec’s low voice made him shiver, “I’ll be here when you’re done.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Magnus warned, rising in one fluid movement and stretching, relaxing his muscles after the long moments of sitting stiff and he caught Alec’s gaze, dark and hungry on his form. It was with a smirk that he gave the slightest roll of his hips, catching a glint of silver as Alec licked his own lips with barely restrained want. 

3)

Alec paced back and forth on the roof, the long loping stride of a cornered predator and it wasn’t until fingers pressed firmly against his arm that he realized he was no longer alone. He turned, eyes wide but unafraid, so accustomed to Magnus that he never registered the other man’s presence as a threat. 

Whatever Magnus meant to say, Alec devoured the whisper of his words before they could form into reality. Magnus made a surprised, startled noise and then it turned into a low chuckle, his lips parting for Alec’s eager mouth. He tasted of power, of fire and petrichor and Alec shivered as hands raked down his back, remembering watching a blazing whip of red form from the same fingers that now stroked his spine. Magnus had been fury incarnate, gold eyes blazing with danger and lasso of magic sizzling with rage as he’d stolen both Alec’s breath and the breath of the Circle member who’d had the audacity to invade Magnus’ domain.

It had made him stutter in his steps, if only for a moment, before he’d regained his senses. The memory of it though, of Magnus’ temper snapping even as he’d maintained control of his powers, that had made Alec’s blood run hot and desire rise in his core. Magnus had disposed of the rogue shadowhunter with a snap of his fingers and a protective glare as he sent the second Circle member running, the ash of his companion on his boots as a warning. 

Alec knew that Magnus would not let his people be afraid again. Magnus would never tolerate the mockery of Circle members, especially not under his own roof. They had no business threatening the peace he maintained or darkening the door he held open for other downworlders. 

Alec had left then, following the fleeing rogue in an attempt to track his actions, but Magnus’ actions had stayed on his thoughts, had urged him on and now he found himself here. On Magnus’ roof, hungry for his taste and the touch of his hands and willing to crumple beneath his touch, in a much more glorious and rewarding way than Magnus’ enemies would ever know. 

“What’s got you so riled up, sweetheart?” Magnus asked, voice hoarse as Alec pulled away just enough to pant heavily against the lips that followed him. The runes from his hunt were fading, adrenaline waning and the added exertion of Magnus’ kiss left him shaking, quivering with want and need as strong hands anchored him to Magnus’ touch.

“You, always you.” Alec didn’t hesitate to bare his truth and he pressed forward, eager for another taste, another touch, more of Magnus. 

They ended up on the couch, Alec straddling Magnus, knees tight against his thighs as he buried his hands in Magnus’ hair and rode out the pleasure of being known so thoroughly that a single kiss could leave him desperate. Cool metal traced his tongue and he echoed the movement, eager to reciprocate, to show Magnus just how much he was adored, admired, trusted and needed. 

“You’ll have to tell me what I did kitten,” Magnus whispered against his lips, “so I can do it again. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? For me to do whatever it was that has you this needy, again. Specifically for you this time.” 

Alec shuddered, hips rolling from the thought of it. “You, protecting-” he gasped out, breathless with desire for Magnus’ ability, “defending what’s yours. Killing your enemies, being stronger than them.” He groaned, a helpless sound as Magnus nipped at his bottom lip. “Showing off the power that only  _ you _ can wield.” 

“Oh darling, how you make me want to wreck you.” Magnus whispered against his lips, a promise that had Alec shuddering with need. He wanted to be wrecked by Magnus, have hands so full of power take him down and keep him where Magnus wanted him. He made a helpless noise, eager for anything that Magnus was willing to give, only to shudder with a bitten off whimper as the wards washed over him. The magic spread from the piercing in his tongue, a tingling awareness that someone else was entering and it was only Magnus’ calm that kept him in Magnus’ lap and not reaching for his weapons. 

Magnus sighed, a wretched sound that Alec knew was about to herald his departure and he tightened his knees, squeezing down around Magnus’ thighs in an attempt to distract him, keeping him with Alec. 

“Oh-” Magnus chuckled and Alec groaned as magical hands threaded through his hair and pulled, baring his throat for sharp teeth and a hot tongue. “Naughty kitten. No matter, sweetheart. Let me deal with my unexpected guests and then I’ll give you all the attention you need and deserve, alright?” 

Alec meant to agree, to explain that of course he understood that Magnus had duties but what came out was a mournful sound. One he didn’t even realized he could make as Magnus easily manhandled him off of his lap and onto the couch. 

_ Alone. _

Magnus  _ left _ him like that. Hard and  _ wanting _ and  _ waiting _ and Alec found himself pacing again. His nails digging into his thighs but the tiny divots of pain only reminded him of Magnus’ nails on his skin and added to his discontent and desire. It was with eager anticipation that he waited; until the edge become too much and desire clouded his mind to the point where he shucked off his shirt. Tossing it somewhere in the vicinity of the rooftop door, adding his pants and shoes and socks as a taunt, a not-so-subtle urging for when Magnus finally rejoined him. 

He paced with bare feet on smooth stone and soft moss, cotton boxers tented and damp and every time he thought that he could will himself down, some burst of magic would eminent throughout the wards and just reignite his lust. 

Finally he couldn’t take it and he cupped himself through the wet fabric, imagining that the roughness was from Magnus’ calluses or him grinding against Magnus’ clothed thighs instead. The imagery only encouraged him, making him fuck into his hand until he had to slip his boxers off as well, tossing them behind him and too far gone to draw out his pleasure. Chasing it as he ran his piercing across his top lip, teeth nipping at his own lips as he raised one hand to play with his nipples and tugged on one, pinching with just a hint of nail as he twisted his wrist. 

He came with a groan. Deep and drawn out as he gentled his movements and let go of his own lips with a soft hiss of delight. He’d made a small mess, nothing Magnus’ wouldn’t happily take care of later with magic but he looked at his wet hand, the trail of clothing he’d left that seemed too far away and then brought his fingers to his lips. Licking up his own release with a small, almost smug satisfaction. Like a cat who’d gotten the cream. 

4)

Alec snarled, the turn of his mouth a brutal twist as he licked the splatter of blood and ichor from his lips and then spit. 

It had been a rough night. A small group of raveners had gone unnoticed for weeks, long enough that they’d bred and left nests of demons throughout the city, all of them hatching at almost the same time. Alec had sent out team after team but it didn’t seem to be enough. Mundanes had been injured, some even killed even though he had every single available shadowhunter on patrol and he’d called in help as well. 

A part of that help had been Magnus, who had brought a few warlocks with him and Alec was having a rough time not being distracted. It was hard enough not to be mesmerized by Magnus’ very being on a regular basis, here during a crisis, it was nearly impossible. 

Magnus commanded his group of warlocks with an easy efficiency. Taking control without a second thought and not a single one of them had contested it, all readily following his lead. 

Now he stood, outfit unchanged from what he’d worn earlier to his club. Dark shimmering shirt open to his waist, a handful of elegant necklaces swaying with his movement and bringing attention to his bare skin, hair styled high with white streaks and eyes darkly lined. 

Alec wanted to taste the whiskey that was sure to still linger on Magnus’ lips. Wanted to have those fingers press bruises on his hips and push him against the rough wall of the alley until he felt the concrete cold through his jacket.

Instead, Alec licked his lips again and readied his bow. He had a job to do and as pleasurable as watching Magnus’ back -those muscles were a thing of legend- was, he did also have to focus. He couldn’t allow a distraction getting him hurt from a stupid mistake. It was one thing to endure teasing from his siblings while he healed himself with an iratze and a medic oversaw his recovery. It was a completely different torture for Magnus to refuse to fuck him because Alec was  _ injured. _

Still, even as he did his part in ordering shadowhunters and laying out cover from his perch, it felt as if with every thread of magic Magnus used, with it his desire grew. 

He portaled back with Magnus to his loft under the guise of negotiating payment but Alec planned to negotiate something much more important first. 

He followed Magnus through the portal, nerves on fire with how much he wanted and he used every ounce of his training to grab Magnus, spinning so that his ankle hooked under Magnus’ calf and he slammed him against the wall, hand cradling Magnus’ head to take the brunt of the blow.

“A little eager, aren’t you?” Magnus asked, voice a tease as he dropped his glamour. He knew exactly what Alec wanted but they both knew that Magnus was going to try to make Alec ask for it. At the same time, Alec was entirely too far gone to use his words to beg and he slid to his knees, pressing his face against Magnus groin and looking up at him with pleading devotion as his knees met the hardwood floor.

Magnus groaned, one of his hands eagerly burying itself in Alec’s hair as he fumbled with his pants with the other. Alec tested the pull of fingers in his hair, enjoying the sharp pleasure-pain of it and pressed kisses against the leather of Magnus pants, following the impression of his hard dick in an impatient effort to get Magnus’ help. 

It worked.

Magnus used magic to unzip his pants, his hand fumbling as he pulled himself out. Alec used his grip on Magnus’ hips to pull him closer, pressing a sloppy and desperate kiss to Magnus’ crown, curling his tongue around it and pressing the cool piercing of it against Magnus’ sensitive skin. 

He meant to draw it out, to play more with Magnus as he’d been played with but the first taste of pre-come on his tongue had him eagerly chasing the flavor for more. He hollowed his cheeks as he took Magnus deep, tongue and lips worshiping Magnus’ cock until he pressed against Magnus’ knuckles. 

He paused, trying to work his mouth and use his tongue to encourage Magnus to use him and whining when Magnus just chuckled above him. He looked up, blinking at Magnus and was met with a tender but devious grin.

“I could fuck your throat darling, we both know you’d love that. Me using you for my pleasure. I did quite a bit of magic today however, I think I want you to work for it. Don’t you want to do that? Give me what I need? My sweet, pretty boy on his knees for me. Giving me all the pleasure of his beautiful mouth. My kitten’s perfect mouth that was made for my cock?” 

Alec gave a groan, eager to give Magnus anything he wanted,  _ whatever _ he asked of Alec. 

Above him, Magnus groaned, the desire to fuck into Alec’s throat was overwhelming. Especially with the obscene picture he made but more than that, he wanted to enjoy this. He’d felt Alexander eyes on him from the moment he’d arrived. Had endured the lust heavy stare that had been directed his way with an intensity that had been mistaken as a threat by his companions. 

The only threat Alec presented to Magnus was the threatening loss of his self-control, as he fought to keep himself from coming like a young warlock discovering the pleasures of sex magic for the first time. 

Alec’s mouth was frantic and hot, kisses pressed eagerly against him. Greedy for his taste and the piercing that Magnus had created with his own hands and his own magic was a cold and tantalizing tease of metal, catching against his own piercing as Alec played with it with his tongue. 

He shifted, wanting more than that and Alec ignored him, focusing all his attention on lapping at the head of Magnus’ cock and then very gently, nipping at the piercing there to give a little tug with his teeth. It made Magnus’ breath hitch and he gripped Alec’s hair harder, pulling him closer even as Alec took him deep, nose pressing against his groin as he swallowed tight around Magnus’ cock. 

There was a little hitch, a gasp of breath as Alec swallowed wetly around him and then Alec was pulling off, lips and chin slick with spit and precome as he pressed an even sloppier kiss to Magnus dick and suckled at the head eagerly. 

Magnus jolted, wanting more of the warm and wet heat that Alec’s mouth promised and Alec immediately, almost apologetically pressed kisses along his length before taking him back down. 

* * *

Magnus murmured a harsh curse, or perhaps it was a plea and Alec redoubled his efforts, eagerly working his throat and playing with Magnus’ balls with one hand while he dug his nails into Magnus’ thigh with the other. When he felt Magnus was close, he pulled off, just for a moment to press his tongue flat against the slit and glide his piercing teasingly across it. Magnus moaned and Alec took him back in, just in time to swallow as Magnus came. 

Alec made a mournful sound, not ready to give up the weight of Magnus’ cock, soft now but still heavy on his tongue. The fingers in his hair paused, nails scratching across his scalp before Magnus settled back against the wall. 

“We both need a shower still,” Magnus reminded him. As if Alec didn’t know perfectly well that Magnus was more than capable of using magic to make them both clean if he wanted to. “And as much as I enjoy how much you love my cock, I did plan on rewarding your efforts. Or were you planning to be greedy and take all the pleasure for yourself?” 

Alec sighed, releasing Magnus’ cock with a soft sound that left them both shuddering and he pressed a kiss to it, nuzzling his cheek against it even as Magnus’ hissed from over-sensitivity. 

“You did say you were tired,” he defended with a soft laugh against Magnus’ hip. “I was only looking out for you. After all, I’d hate for you to overexert yourself.” 

“Oh, well then by all means.” Magnus muttered and Alec hid a smirk against his skin before dragging his teeth down his thigh and then turning to press another kiss to Magnus’ flaccid cock. “Dammit Alec!” Magnus’ hips jolted unconsciously and Alec laughed as he was pulled onto his feet, Magnus catching him in a rough kiss where he licked the taste of himself from Alec’s mouth. “You are a menace.” He was told but from Magnus’ lips the words never seemed like a true admonishment, “A dangerously divine menace.”

“Your menace.” Alec reminded him with another laugh, accepting the tight embrace and the press of Magnus’ lips to his cheeks and jaw, “Always and forever yours.” 

5)

Alec watched with unbridled adoration and admiration as Magnus worked in his garden. It was different every time and it never grew old or failed to leave him breathless. Whether it was Magnus’ delicate skill with the most fragile of foliage, or his steady hands with the most dangerous or his imperviousness to the venomous and poisonous ones. 

Alec had to pace himself, attempt to concentrate on the words in his book rather then on the sheen of sweet and sunlight glistening on Magnus’ biceps. He wanted to lick them. 

Alec wanted to drag his tongue along the curve of muscle and set his teeth to the meat of Magnus’ bicep and feel it bulge against his lips. More than that, he wanted those arms around him. Pinning him down or holding him up or hard and relentlessly pressed against his jugular, stealing away his breath and fogging his mind as Magnus fucked into him.

The image was enough that he just managed to catch a whimper before it crossed his lips and he pressed his piercing solidly to the inside of his front teeth, focusing on the feel as he tried to get his racing pulse under control.

Magnus was busy, which meant that he was working which meant that no matter how much Alec wanted to, he needed to let his boyfriend work.

It was with a huff the he threw himself back on the sofa, covering his face with the book in an attempt to redirect his thoughts. It helped for a moment, letting himself get his breathing back under control as he willed the pink down from his cheeks and he sat back up, risking a glance over only to see Magnus spinning orbs of water around as he watered his plants. 

“Fuck.” He muttered fervently and he pressed the heel of his palm harshly against his impatient dick. Magnus was unfair. Everything about him was  _ unreal _ and  _ unfair _ and as unbelievable as it was that he was Alec’s, it was honestly more unbelievable that Magnus thought Alec could manage to watch him and be unaffected. 

Alec put the book down quietly, setting it safely on the table as he bit his lip and snuck his hand into his pants. He’d promised Magnus that the plug they’d put in that morning wouldn’t be an issue. That he’d manage to watch Magnus work without distracting his boyfriend from his duties and also keeping his hands to himself. 

_ He’d been wrong. _

So utterly and completely wrong but he couldn’t bring himself to be disappointed with himself. Not when he was able to watch Magnus’ biceps bulge, mouth watering as he clenched around the heavy plug in his ass and ground down on it, bringing his other hand to his mouth to bite down on.

He’d been ignoring how on edge he was for what felt like hours. 

“Oh sweetheart, I thought you’d fallen asleep.” Magnus voice was filled with light humor, as if he found Alec’s predicament funny. Alec looked up with a huff and was met with bright, knowing eyes as Magnus reached out, pressing his hand against the obvious outline of where Alec was jacking himself off under his sweats. “But you did promise me you could be patient.” 

“You cheated.” Alec retorted shamelessly, knowing full well that he’d already failed in both his endeavor not to be a distraction and his attempt to be sneaky. 

“How did I cheat?”

“You were  _ you _ .”

“You are such a charmer.” Magnus praised him and then curled long fingers around Alec’s arm to draw his hand out from his pants. Alec ground down against the plug in squirming denial even as his breath hitched. Magnus tongue flicked out, a slow tease of pink and silver as he bent over to lick the glisten of pre-come from Alec’s fingers. “I have been working hard though, I suppose I deserve a break.”

Alec nodded, breathless and eager as Magnus’ tongue curled around his fingers, his lips smooth against his skin and he pressed his thighs together desperately when Magnus pulled away.

“You’re all clean again, darling.” Magnus said and then frowned, still holding Alec’s hand captive, “Though I’m not sure if I can trust you not to get yourself all dirty again. Do you need a little help, pretty boy?”

Alec blinked up at him, words slow on his tongue as he realized that Magnus wasn’t going to let him come and he huffed, a petulant sigh as he nodded.

“Good boy.” Magnus praised and Alec groaned as his dick jumped and he forgot himself, moving to press his free hand to his cock only to have it caught as Magnus tutted, “You definitely need help. Though I know that’s not your fault, you are trying so  _ hard _ for me.”

Alec rolled his eyes at the pun but couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face, or the way his eyes followed Magnus’ magic to see what had caught his wrist and when he did, he shuddered.

One of Magnus’ many plants had reached over, vines thick and heavy as they twined around his wrist in a snug hold that would make it impossible for him to touch himself.

“Magnus,” he said with a hitch in his breath. He could feel Magnus’ magic through the vine and it made his toes curl as he rolled his hips, “Magnus please.

“I have you, Alexander.”

Magnus pressed a last kiss to the hand he held and then reached out, summoning another vine to coil tight around him, keeping him in place so that he could be  _ good _ , for  _ Magnus. _

“There you are, sweetheart.” Magnus’ voice was grounding and deep around him, “So good for me. Stay here, I won’t be long.”

Alec whined, leaning forward only to be caught and held steady and still by the vines and Magnus blew him a kiss, a blue imprint of his lips floating to Alec and brushing against his own. Magic lighting up his senses and he swore he almost came, pleasure shocking through him. When he finally opened his eyes, wrists now above his head from how he’d slumped over, Magnus was gone. Still in eyesight, directly in Alec’s line of vision and now without even his sleeveless hoodie. From this distance Alec caught just a peek of his nipples and he licked his lips, wondering just how long Magnus was going to keep him waiting.

As he was quickly realizing, he’d severely underestimated his skill in staying strong when faced with Magnus’ competency and he wanted nothing more than to fuck himself on the plug in his ass. Grind his hole against the metal pressed to his rim and ride out the pleasure until Magnus was done and came back.

Instead he found vines sliding across his thighs, spreading them apart so he couldn’t rub them together and holding him still, so he couldn’t buck his hips. Magnus was holding him to his promise of being good, whether he wanted to or not and Alec groaned in pleasured misery at the realization of that fact.

6)

Magnus leaned back on the leather of his couch and raised a brow as he smirked at the fuming shadowhunter in front of him. A visiting diplomat from the Clave who had invited himself to Magnus’ club, proceeded to attempt to flirt very unsubtly and when that hadn’t worked, had resorted to bribery of the physical sort. 

As shadowhunters were and they often  _ were _ gorgeous, this one was hardly lacking in the normal nephilim aesthetic. What he did lack however, was everything that made Alec someone that Magnus treasured. Namely, he wasn’t Alec.

Magnus didn’t mind the fact that he was biased. His and Alec’s relationship was a very terribly kept but still kept secret. Everyone knew that Magnus had a shadowhunter lover, but no one knew just  _ who _ that lover was.

Which had led, once that news had made its rounds and the new laws involving giving more power to the Downworld gained credence, a plethora of shadowhunters attempting to earn his esteem with their bodies.

As if favoring one shadowhunter had endeared himself to the lot of them. If anything, Alexander had raised Magnus’ standards to an extreme degree.

“So you want me to travel with you to Copenhagen, provide the portal for the trip there, check on the wards of the Institute there, go on a tour of the city with you as the guide and you expect me to accept payment in the form of a single meal?” Magnus gave the shadowhunter a cool look, mentally tallying up just how much he was going to be charging for this ridiculous meeting.

“Not just as meal,” the shadowhunter, whose name he couldn’t be bothered to recall said with a sly grin. “There would be other things on the menu, that appeal to your more diverse palette.”

“I’m on a diet.” Magnus said dryly, enjoying the taste of the shadowhunter’s shock.

The meeting went by quickly after that. The shadowhunter sent on his way until Magnus’ own,  _ favorite _ shadowhunter arrived.

Alec greeted him with a kiss, knowing that he was afforded no small amount of privacy thanks to Magnus’ ward and magic and Magnus grinned, happy to accept it. He couldn’t help how he felt Alec’s arms, his back and then rested his hands to squeeze Alec’s ass, even as Alec gave him a confused look.

“I’m just enjoying my very own hunk of prime quality, mouth-watering meat.” Magnus told him, pushing forward enough to grind teasingly against Alec.

“Are you talking about the steak we ate last night or my cock?” Alec asked with a frown as he pulled away from Magnus just long enough to glance at him questioningly.

Magnus laughed, loud and deep as he pulled Alec closer to him and kissed him happily, “You’re the only meal I need.” He said and Alec shook with laughter against his lips, hand on his hips.

“And do I want to know why you’re comparing me to your meal plan?”

“Just a random shadowhunter thinking they could bribe their way into my good graces with their body. Seems news of my new and heightened tastes have reached the ears of Idris.” Magnus said it thoughtlessly, as though it were a simple fact and realized his mistake when Alec stiffened against him.

Alec hissed like a large cat and Magnus settled him with a hand on his nape, bringing Alec’s eyes back to him as his shadowhunter tried to look over the club attendants.

“None of that kitten.” Magnus murmured softly, clicking his tongue in reprimand. “My attention is all yours. I dealt with them already, the only reason they’re still here is to lick their wounded pride while they avoid reporting their failure.”

Alec grumbled, shimmying even closer to Magnus, nails biting into his shoulders as Alec pressed as tight as possible.

Magnus danced close with his shadowhunter, sharing little tidbits of their day as they moved together but he knew exactly what he was doing and that was teasing Alec.

They took a break, Alec with his cheeks flushed and lips went and swollen from the kisses they’d shared and Magnus ushered him back to his section. Activating the wards that would give them a measure of privacy as he apologized for the interruption.

“I wanted to deal with that shadowhunter as soon as possible, so I rearranged a different meeting. I’m sorry it cut into our time,” he said and it wasn’t until they sat that he realized what was wrong with the picture. Alec at home was like a big cat, all long loose limbs and territorial gaze, here he was holding himself more like a solider. His knee barely touching Magnus’ own and that would not do at all.

Magnus did not have the most well-warded and protected club in all of North America just for his boyfriend to be unable to relax.

Magnus let magic spark in his fingers, a light violet that caught Alec’s attention as he summoned their drinks and then he placed his hand high on Alec’s thigh, pulling it over until Alec was jostled, thigh hooked over Magnus’ own. It would leave Alec in an uncomfortable position unless he relaxed and leaned back and he finally did, with a hesitant glance that Magnus met with a calm smile before he leaned back against the magical couch that held him steady.

“Be good.” Magnus teased, squeezing Alec’s thigh and then he flicked two of his fingers, allowing the wards to let the werewolves he was meeting enter. 

* * *

Magnus had to admit that while he’d stayed aware of how Alec was doing, he also had focused most of his attention on his clients. Mostly because one of them was a stubborn asshole and Magnus was used to needing to threaten him to get through his thick skull.

Magnus was not however used to doing so in front of Alexander and that was something he hadn’t considered. Until the second werewolf, who had been quite polite and quiet up until them caught Magnus attention by his frequent glances to Magnus’ lap. Or more specifically, to the shadowhunter sprawled across him.

Alec met his eyes without shame, a flush on his cheeks as he shrugged. Very obviously hard in his pants but doing nothing to hide his arousal or to do anything about it. Which was so considerate of him that Magnus had to give him a reward, turning back to his client and moving his hand from Alec’s thigh to gently cup his cock. Gently stroking Alec’s through his pants as he continued talking as if nothing had changed, though if Alec’s hitching breath was obvious to him, then he knew it was unmistakable to his guests.

Magnus continued to play with Alec, teasing him whenever the conversation got too boring and sending sparks of magic through him when his patience was tested. No matter how much his temper frayed his magic was always gentle with Alec and it soothed his nerves, to hear the soft hitching moans that slipped past Alec’s lips as he shifted from pleasure

It made his guests wary. Not the sex. Pandemonium was far too open of a club and Magnus had a reputation of too shameless of a lover to surprise them there. No, what made them wary was how he spoke, calm and cool and collected and maintaining his image even as his lover writhed next to him.

It scared them. How when the visiting alpha growled, he choked the threatening snarl from his lips even as he gently sent a wave of sex magic through Alec at the same time.

He was in control and they knew it.

The territory dispute was resolved with less time than he’d penciled in and he was just congratulating himself, making a mental note to involve Alec in his dealings more often when he found himself being straddled by a very horny shadowhunter.

“Sorry that took so long.” He said and pressed a kiss to Alec’s bruised lips, pressed his tongue over the heated flesh. “Thank you for being patient.” 

“Patient?” Alec gasped as he ground down against Magnus. “Fuck, Magnus please. If I didn’t know how important your clients are to you, I would have been begging you to fuck me. You can’t just do all of that.” And he waved his hand in a truly tragic but ultimately forgivable imitation of Magnus’ magic, “And expect me not to want my mouth on you. Or your cock in me.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus groaned and shifted up, rubbing his own neglected cock against Alec’s, “Alec you will always be more important than some paltry clients.”

“Yeah well,” and Alec shuddered as he began to undo Magnus’ buttons, “one of us has to be responsible when you’re working and I figured it was my turn.”

“Trust me.” Magnus said and he vanished Alec’s shirt without a thought, “I’m going to thoroughly reward you for your sacrifice my love.”

7)

Alec found himself waking slowly, sunset a shallow warmth across his cheek and dusk peeking over the horizon. He was warm despite the breeze he could feel, as though the sweep of the wind was allowed but the cold had been removed. His boots were gone, as were his socks and he gratefully curled his bare toes on the hem of soft sweatpants he didn’t remember putting on.

It had undoubtedly been Magnus and the thought made his heart unfurl at the tender show of care. He was shirtless, which he preferred when napping on the roof and he patted himself down, noticing the lack of bandages around his arm and that he was clean, uninjured and when he sniffed himself, smelled of sandalwood and not ichor.

Alec headed down the stairs with a soft smile on his face. The magic of Magnus’ wards were complex enough that he knew they were alone and he found Magnus in the bedroom, an all too familiar jacket on his lap as he worked with a thin line of magic.

“Busy?” He asked, voice hoarse with sleep and Magnus gave a little thoughtful hum as he crooked his finger in a tying motion before snapping the strand of silver magic.

“Just finishing this up,” Magnus said with a smile and he looked up, glamour gone and eyes warm. “Working around previously placed wards and protective magic is always a little difficult without reworking it all. However, I did manage to fix it.” He settled Alec’s jacket down on his thighs with a smile, “All ready to do its job of protecting my favorite shadowhunter in battle, once again.”

Alec blinked down at the jacket. At where a giant rip should have been that was now a seamless and perfectly mended sleeve and at Magnus’ fingers, that had worked hard with magic and skill to preserve something. Just because it had kept Alec safe. 

He swallowed hard and gently took the jacket from Magnus, petting over the material.

“Did I do it wrong?” Magnus asked, as if he hadn’t just given Alec a beautiful gift of his time and energy and care.

“No.” Alec shook his head, tears stinging his eyes that he blinked away, “No, Magnus it’s perfect. You’re perfect. Thank you.”

“Sweetheart, it’s just a jacket.” Magnus said and Alec tenderly placed the leather on the dresser before turning and pushing Magnus back against the bed, following him down. 

“It is.” He agreed as rolled over, pulling Magnus on top of him, “But also it isn’t.” He didn’t bother explaining himself, just kissed Magnus slow and sweet and with a sigh as he let them both sink into the mattress. 

Magnus chuckled against his lips, low and delicious as he settled atop Alec.

“If this is how you respond every time that I mend your clothes, I think I’ll have to give you a closet.” 

The implication of Magnus’ words went completely over Alec’s head, all he knew was that he wanted Magnus. Wanted to explain to Magnus how he hadn’t just fixed the jacket, but how his presence and words and thoughts and love had stitched together all the torn and jaggedly cut pieces of Alec’s heart and soul. 

He tried to express it with a kiss, sucking on Magnus’ tongue when it flicked against his and trying to explain what he wanted without parting from Magnus’ lips. It seemed to work, Magnus using magic to strip them both of clothing and Alec gave a happy groan against Magnus’ lips as a heavily muscled thigh pressed against his cock.

He rutted up, eager for friction and Magnus ground down against him, giving him everything he needed and wanted and Alec hooked one of his legs around Magnus, urging him to move faster.

Magnus tried to gentle him, trying to redirect his attention but Alec was too lost in pleasure and emotions and he didn’t even notice the tears falling down his cheeks until he came with a muffled shout against Magnus’ skin. He was being hushed, petted over by Magnus as he came down and he clung to Magnus, not wanting him to move even a whisper away. 

“I love you,” Alec said hoarsely. He’d said it before and he’d meant it but this was more than that, “Magnus please, I love you. So much.”

Magnus shuddered against him and kissed him, a moan mingling with his kisses as he tangled his fingers with Alec’s and then led their joined hands to his still hard cock. Alec stroked him eagerly, hoping to give Magnus even half of the pleasure that he himself felt and he rubbed his thumb against the piercing of Magnus’ cock.

Magnus fucked into his hand wildly, breath ragged against Alec’s lips as their kiss turned into a desperate chase of oxygen until the pulled back, knocking Alec’s hand away and using his own hand as he added a twist of magic and came over Alec’s belly and throat. 

Alec groaned half wishing he was hard again, just so he could come again and he smeared his fingers through the mess, bringing it up to mouth to taste Magnus and his come.

His name fell from Magnus’ lips like a curse and then a tongue pressed wet against his navel, working up to his through before pressing against his lips and he eagerly accepted it. Sharing the taste with Magnus as he was kissed deeply and devoutly. 

He hardly even noticed as they were both cleaned and the sheets beneath them changed until a blanket was pulled up on top of both of them and he gave a happy wiggle. As much as he would have enjoyed prolonging their activities, this. Settling down with Magnus, pressing together as close as they could be with no worries of when to get up, was a relief. 

“Happy?” Magnus asked him, arm around his waist as Alec burrowed his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck. 

Alec nodded in response, tightening his own arm around Magnus’ back in agreement, “I’m with you. I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

Magnus made a noise, somewhere in between a giggle and titter and Alec jolted up, wide eyed with glee as he stared at him. 

“Was tha-”

“No.” Magnus said sternly, “Whatever you think it might have been. It wasn’t. What it was,” and he paused here to smile softly, “Was my heart hiccuping from how cute you are.”

“I gave you heart hiccups?” Alec asked dryly, wondering if he should be insulted or amused. 

“Yes. So take responsibility as it’s extremely fatal. I need kisses and my strong, sweetheart of a shadowhunter cuddling me to cure it.”

“Oh, but when I want cuddles you tell me to be patient.” Alec muttered, even as he let Magnus pull him back down, grin on his lips as he kissed Magnus’ cheek.

“Alexander, there is a difference between needing a cure for something you induced and merely being addicted to cuddles. I have to tell _you_ to be patient. Or I would never get anything done.” Magnus protested with a grin and a roguish spark to his eyes.

Alec conceded that was true with a small laugh, joy being shared from his lips by Magnus’ kisses as he was tucked into a warm embrace. Magnus’ was competent at so many things that honestly, sometimes the fact that he existed. That he was real and that he had picked Alec, of all people to love, it astounded him. The one thing that never failed to soften his heart and bring a smile to his face though was beyond Magnus’ power, beyond his authority, was how superior he was at making sure that Alec knew he was safe and he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a much longer au for this series but it's nicknamed straycat!Alec for a reason. 
> 
> Please let me know if I have missed any tags!!
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
